


Nijo Haruka's hands are warm

by hikarinoakuma



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tadaomi is happy because of haruka, they hold hands and cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinoakuma/pseuds/hikarinoakuma
Summary: Nijo Haruka’s hands were warm. How their hands felt perfectly fitted together as they intertwined, like a piece of puzzles that were waiting to be put together - was something Kurama Tadaomi could express.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Nijo Haruka's hands are warm

**Author's Note:**

> please go easy on me ,, , , i haven't published any of my fics online in around 2 years??!? ;(  
> there is probs going to be a few mistakes lol  
> idk what i was writing i just wanted tadaharu to hold hands  
> sorry but haruka is probably rlly ooc.... i had a tough time writing him but i wanted him to be a bit softer towards tadaomi??? hope u understand

The Summer weather was beautiful, with the sun shining, covered by the slightest bit of pure white clouds. A day on which people ate their favourite flavours of icecream, sat under an umbrella in their garden and breathed in the fresh air as soft music would play in the background, or perhaps going swimming with friends would be a solution to the problem of being too hot in your house when it’s over thirty degrees celsius outside.

Or maybe, sitting in the living room with the air conditioning on full blast, a series about some heroes in the background as a blue haired teenager’s fingers are interlocked with a silver haired teenager’s. Their eyes on the television, but only one pair would be focused as the other pair travels between the ‘’random heroes series’’ displayed on the screen in front of them and their hands, which were resting against the couch beneath them.

All the windows in the Epsilon share house were opened, and as the air conditioning was on as well, it wasn’t hot - for Haruka, at least. Tadaomi, on the other hand, was trying to distract himself from the fact that there was a slight feeling of… warmth, to say the least, developing from where his heart was to his cheeks. Nijo Haruka’s hands were warm. How their hands felt perfectly fitted together as they intertwined, like a piece of puzzles that were waiting to be put together - was something Kurama Tadaomi could express. From being in the same room, for example during practice, to holding each other close when Haruka was feeling nothing but anger in an attempt to calm him down, to sharing soft lip locks. He could express this as the feeling of ‘’ _loving someone_ ’’ and to him, loving someone wasn’t something he understood _at all_. Though, the warmth he felt from Haruka was something he understood and that it was enough for him to admit that Haruka makes him feel _something_.

Haruka looked away from the television, his eyes landing on the silver haired boy to the left of him, seeing that he was looking down at their interlocked hands. He scoffed playfully as he let the smallest smile spread across his lips and squeezed Tadaomi’s hand, which made the other lift his head up, locking their eyes together.

The blue haired boy realised a slight rosy colour spread across Tadaomi’s cheeks and said to him, ‘’You look kind of red.” which made him bring up his free hand to his own cheek, feeling that indeed, his cheeks were warm. Not as warm as Haruka’s hands, but he still felt the slight warmth radiate off them.

Tadaomi’s first instinct was to put on a smile on his face and nod, but as he nodded - he remembered Haruka’s words, back from when they first shared a kiss: “ _Don’t act around me. I couldn’t care less that you’re like this. Just... be yourself._ ” Which set off a bulb in his head and let his lips form a straight line, just like he had before. “I do? I think it's because of the weather.” Tadaomi states as the hand that was pressed against his cheek was dropped back down to his side.

"It's cold here, though." Haruka said as he kept his eyes on Tadaomi. He brought his hand up to Tadaomi’s face and brushed away his silver locks from his eyes, his thumb running over the reddened cheeks as his grip on Tadaomi’s hand slightly tightened. “Do you want some ice cream?”

The hand softly brushing away his hair from his eyes and then feeling the thumb against his cheeks made Tadaomi feel - happy. Such a foreign concept to him, yet so familiar as he had learnt to fake it over the many years he’s felt _nothing_ for. “No, thanks.” he said, his voice slightly quiet as he tried to take in this feeling; of his heart skipping a beat as Haruka kept caressing his face, the series about heroes already ending in the background, Haruka’s warm hand in his. “I want to stay like this for a while longer.” he mumbled as he leaned forward, letting his head rest in the crook of Haruka’s neck.

Them being this close together happened often, but now it felt a bit different. Tadaomi’s actions, this time, were the cause of happiness - while most of the other times he just went along with whatever Haruka wanted (despite Haruka always telling him to inform him if they were hugging too tight or anything of those sorts) due to the fact that people reacted those way to displays of affection. Tadaomi sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around Haruka’s waist and held him closer.

“Tadaomi?” Haruka’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts, that consisted of him telling himself that he was feeling something, as he brought one of his hands to his hair to play around with the soft locks while the other rested on his back. “Are you okay?”

He lifted his face up and looked at his boyfriend, a smile stretching across his lips, this time, not as an act. It was an honest smile - his eyes lighting up and smile the widest it has ever been, he said “Haruka, I’m _happy_.”


End file.
